<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feverish by meriel_r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259160">Feverish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r'>meriel_r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Ben Solo, Dream Sex, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gratuitous Smut, Lawyer Ben Solo, Legal Assistant Rey Niima, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, No penetration, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey comes home with the starts of a fever and decides to go to sleep. Her feverish mind can't help but conjure up a certain black-haired lawyer, who also happens to be her boss...well, kinda</p><p>There will probably be a follow-up chapter, but I don't know when I'll come round to actually write it...maybe around the end of February, once I'm done with exams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feverish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hastily enters her house, closing the front door behind her and pressing her weakened figure against it, trying to engulf as much air as her stuffy nose allows. Rey feels the beginning of a high fever, probably heightened by the fact that she hadn't had one in years.</p><p>She pushes herself from the door most reluctantly and makes her way towards the medicinal cabinet in the bathroom, leaving her bag on the sofa when she reaches it. She needs to temper the symptoms before they become stronger. Opening the cabinet, she searches for ibuprofen. Finally finding a tube behind blisters of morning-after pills, boxes of band-aids and a bottle of eyedrops, she checks the expiring date. She lets out a whine at the constatation that the medicine was long expired, making it unable for her to lower her temperature.</p><p>Maybe, if she just sleeps it out, she'll feel better and be able to take a look at the documents Solo dropped on her desk in the early afternoon.</p><p>
  <em>Solo.</em>
</p><p>Ugh. Just that name is enough to make her already-pounding head throb even more.</p><p>Ben Solo is her boss. Well, not really her boss, but she's his legal assistant, so he's basically her boss. Mr. Benjamin Solo, the star lawyer of Organa &amp; Skywalker Legal Co., is the most insufferable man Rey has ever known in her life. He's meticulous and extremely dedicated to his job, strict, domineering, snobbish and presumptuous. The first time he saw her, he had the audacity to scoff at her slightly wrinkled clothes.</p><p>Rey barely suppresses a groan, falling face first against her not-so-comfy bed. She lets herself scream out of frustration into her pillow, regretting it afterwards, for her throat protests at the exertion. Her feverish mind is overwhelmed with thoughts of the man who is literally ruining her life.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, she can't help but find his figure pleasing, which irritates her to no end. She isn't blind and she can't help but notice – no matter how unwilling she is to admit it to herself – how charming he is. His features aren't what one would normally describe as attractive, however, they do work for him. The angular bone structure of his face, his prominent nose, his big ears hidden under his longish, wavy, black hair, his plump lips, his amber eyes. Everything combines together most beautifully, helped by his massive height and the nice built of his body.</p><p>The stern look he always gives really doesn't help the matter, as Rey, utterly starved for heated attention, can never control her dirty-ass mind from wondering if he would give her the same look under other circumstances.</p><p>Rolling around in her bed miserably, she takes off the offending layers of clothes that cage her body slowly and with some difficulty. After succeeding, she pushes herself under the covers and tries to drift off to sleep, even with her restless mind conjuring images of certain tall lawyers with black hair and hooded eyes. Eventually, she finally does fall asleep.</p><p>Behind her closed eyelids, she sees her lame office.</p><p>She's flooded by papers and folders and documents and unfinished coffee cups. She hears a knock on the door and it opens without waiting a response from her. Ben Solo enters her cramped working space and a golden light makes him shine like a ruthless and mighty deity. He closes the door behind him and steps into the room until he rounds her desk, spinning her chair and leaning down until his face is all she can see.</p><p>"<em>I know everything</em>" he whispers harshly, as her eyes automatically close and she swallows hard.</p><p>"<em>W-what do you know?</em>" Rey can't look in his intense eyes, so she keeps them shut.</p><p>"<em>I know your filthy thoughts,</em>" he answers, his hands gripping the armrests of her chair tighter, causing a squeaky sound against the cheap faux-leather, "<em>I see the way you look at me and I've had quite enough of it, Niima. Has no one ever told you to let the sleeping dogs lie?</em>"</p><p>Swallowing again, Rey assents with her head hesitantly, but stops abruptly as soon as she feels his warm hand grip her jaw tightly, making her eyes shot wide open and look at him in equal parts aroused and apprehensive.</p><p>The amber of his eyes is completely eclipsed by his dilated pupils and he looks positively ravenous. It makes her moan weakly and pant.</p><p>"<em>Now, you are going to stand up and bend over the desk nicely like a good girl</em>" he says with a disinterested, but also austere, tone, letting go of her face and stepping away from her personal space.</p><p>She does as he asked and bends over the desk, laying her chest flat against the surface, turning her head to look at him, her cheek resting on top of important documents. Solo takes his time to observe her all obedience and meekness, ass sticking out in the air for him. He seems immensely pleased with what he sees, allowing himself to smirk at her.</p><p>He draws near her and presses his form against her, adhering his front completely to her back. His enormous hands grip her thighs tightly, fingers digging into her flesh and divaricating her legs to make room for his. "<em>W-what are you going to do with me?</em>" Rey hardly recognises her own voice, thick with the most embarrassing and desperate desire she's ever felt before, conscious that her panties are soaked right now.</p><p>"<em>I'm going to teach you a lesson, Niima,</em>" Solo breathes hotly against her ear, letting his plump lips brush her skin, "<em>I can't let you keep that attitude without punishing you, can I?</em>"</p><p>Rey shudders at his words, at the feather-like touch of his lips against the shell of her ear, her jaw, her neck. At her first whimper, however, he detaches from her, making her shiver again, but, this time, from the cold his absence causes her. She almost gets up from the table, but his hand against her back keeps her down.</p><p>"<em>Who said you could get up?</em>"</p><p>Suddenly, a sharp slap against her butt cheek makes her shriek. "<em>Keep quiet," </em>Solo scolds, spanking her again, before pushing her pencil skirt up her waist and pulling her ruined knickers down her legs,"<em>there's no need to draw unwanted attention</em>"</p><p>Rey nods weakly, biting her lips hard to keep herself from making any sound. Solo sets up a brutal pace, striking her ass hard enough to bruise. Rey needs to muffle her cries and moans with her hands clumped to her mouth, the pain deliriously mixed with the pleasure, if the constant wetness leaking out of her cunt is any indication of her perverse enjoyment.</p><p>She loses count of the slaps and, eventually, Solo stops, letting both his hands stroke and knead her painfully sensitive ass cheeks. Rey takes the time to catch her breath, while he keeps massaging her and cooing her with mindless praises. Soon enough, his fingers start tracing her slit and she sobs hopelessly, making him bark out a wicked laugh. "<em>Seriously, Niima? You're so wet…</em>" he interrupts himself to bend over and whisper in her ear, "<em>careful or I might think you enjoy being punished</em>"</p><p>He lets his fingers stroke her, occasionally brushing against her clit, but lightly enough to make her whimper in frustration. "<em>What, Niima? You think you deserve it?</em>" he pauses, waiting for her to nod her head pathetically from where it is resting against the desk, "<em>I would say otherwise, especially after all this time you tormented me with your tight skirts, your deep necklines and your eye-fucking</em>"</p><p>His fingers move away from where she wants them the most and a sob escapes her throat, which is promptly silenced by him. She hears his zipper being pulled down and holds her breath in anticipation. He runs the head of his cock along her weeping cunt and her hips shift on their own accord humping desperately, trying to draw him in.</p><p>But he never slides in and she turns her head in an unnatural angle to look at him. For an instant, she almost forgets her impatient need of fulfilment. He looks stunning with his hair dishevelled, his eyes shut, a crease between his brows, his plump lips opened. She notices the movement of his arm and, following it with her eyes, she finds him stroking his own cock.</p><p>She stares, spellbound by the way his hand works up and down his remarkable length, feeling the emptiness in her all at once. A small sound of protest escapes her bruised lips, but he just laughs it off and keeps up with his own fulfilment, speeding up. No matter how desperate she is, she can't find it in herself to press him any further and just stares at his hand up and down his shaft again and again and again.</p><p>Suddenly, his free hand goes to grip the back of her neck, pushing her head down against the desk. His groans fill up the small room and she knows he's close. His voice becomes louder and louder, until-</p><p>The ringtone of her phone wakes her up from the living room. She sighs heavily, knowing full well who that is – since she had set a specific ringtone after an unpleasant accident – and she reaches her bag in the living room as soon as she can, ignoring her still-throbbing head.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Niima, have you read the documents I gave you?" Solo's deep voice comes from the phone, demanding as always.</p><p>"Not yet, sir" she manages to say.</p><p>"You sound like shit, Niima"</p><p>"I'm sick, sir"</p><p>"I'll come by your place and get the documents, then," he says, "see you in ten minutes, Niima"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>